Lendemain de soirée
by shalfox
Summary: Derek/Stiles. Après une soirée arrosée, Stiles se réveille dans le lit de Derek.
1. Lendemain de soirée

Disclamer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière

Me revoilà avec une deuxième fanfiction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas cette première partie trop confuse.

Bon lecture :)

* * *

Lendemain de soirée

En ouvrant les yeux, Stiles sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puisque d'une part, il n'était pas dans son lit, deuxièmement, il était nu alors qu'il ne dormait jamais sans un de ses vieux pantalons de sport et que pour finir, il avait un affreux mal de tête et atrocement mal aux reins. Stiles essaya alors de se remémorer le cours de sa soirée, pour voir comment il en était arrivé là, parce qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison logique à son mal être actuel.

Bon, alors reprenons depuis le début. Pour commencer, Stiles se souvenait être arrivé en retard lors de la final du championnat de Lacrosse inter-lycée; tout ça parce que Derek avait encore eu besoin de lui pour s'introduire dans le poste de police et lui ramener le dossier d'Isaac que son père détenait dans son bureau; ce qu'il lui valut de se retrouver sur le banc de touche, comme d'habitude me direz-vous. Le match fut remporté par Beacon Hills (grâce aux facultés surhumaines de Scott et Boyd) et pour célébrer çà, une méga fête fut organisée, où tous les membres de l'équipe de Lacrosse furent conviés. Stiles avait trouvé le début de soirée plutôt fade, vu qu'il l'avait passé assis sur un canapé en compagnie de Scott et Allison qui n'avait pas arrêté de se bécoter, _le pied total en résumé_. Ensuite était arrivé Derek et sa meute, bah oui, Boyd était quand même l'un des deux héros de la soirée et cela aurait paru suspect si on ne l'avait pas vu à une fête organisé pour la victoire de son équipe. La soirée commença alors à devenir intéressante. Stiles se rappela aussi avoir bu pas mal de verres, dont une grande partie à la suite d'un stupide pari fait avec Erica pour voir qui d'un humain ou d'un loup garou tenait le mieux l'alcool. Puis, ses souvenirs devenait plus flou, et il ne se souvenait alors que d'être sorti pour prendre l'air et là plus rien jusqu'à son réveil dans ce lieu qui lui parut inconnu au premier regard.

Stiles repéra rapidement ses vêtements et, après avoir tout de même vérifié qu'il était bien seul, se dépêcha de les enfiler. Cela fait, Stiles se senti un peu plus mettre de lui-même, en conséquence de quoi il osa sorti de cette _chambre_, oui parce que peut-on vraiment appeler chambre un matelas posé à terre, et explorer ce sous-sol, au vue des murs, dans l'espoir de trouver le proprio de ces lieux pour que celui-ci puisse lui rafraichir la mémoire. Stiles ne mit alors pas longtemps à constater qu'il se trouvait dans la nouvelle tanière de Derek, car bien que celui-ci semblait avoir déserté les lieux, Stiles reconnu assez facilement le manteau en cuir de l'alpha.

Avant que Stiles n'ai pu explorer plus en profondeur le repère de Derek, son téléphone vibra. Au bout du fil, un Scott paniqué débita « J'essaye de t'avoir depuis hier soir! Tout va bien, ça va? Parce qu'à un moment dans la soirée, on ne t'a plus vu ? Tout va bien ? T'es bien rentré ? T'as pas eu de problème ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à la dizaine de texto que je t'ai envoyé, je commençais à m'inquiéter moi. »

« Eh bien, là, je rentre chez moi, je vais prendre une douche, me rafraîchir les idées et après je viens te voir, ok ? » lui répondit Stiles

« Chez toi ? Mais t'es où la ? » l'interrogea Scott

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. » Sur ce, Stiles mis fin à la communication.

Stiles se dépêcha alors de rentrer chez lui; heureusement qu'il avait prévenu son père qu'il risquait de ne pas rentrer dormir à la maison après la fête mais qu'il irait certainement dormir chez Scott, sinon à cette heure-si, on pouvait parier qu'il y aurait des avis de recherche à son effigie.

Après avoir pris le temps de manger, Stiles alla rejoindre Scott chez lui et un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme eu lieu. A peine Stiles dans la maison, Scott senti tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal, Stiles sentait comme Derek, enfin pas vraiment mais il avait sur lui une odeur résiduel de l'alpha. _Pourquoi_ ?

« Alors raconte » s'empressa Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne me souviens même pas avoir quitté la fête hier. » rétorqua son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le loup « Bon allons si par étape. Tu t'es réveillé où ce matin ? Et pourquoi tu as l'odeur de Derek sur toi ? »

« Chez Derek » répondit Stiles

« Derek ? »

« Oui, je me suis réveillé dans son lit ce matin »

« Euh … tu veux dire que tu … vous … Je veux dire … toi et lui … pas … non, impossible » bégaya Scott

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais dans le lit de Derek, seul, et j'avais un mal de tête carabiné. C'est tout. »

« Et Derek, il t'a pas expliqué comment tu étais arrivé jusqu'à chez lui ? »

« Non, il n'a pas pu, il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé … »

« Mais sinon ça va toi ? T'as mal nulle part ? Non, je veux dire, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, à part un mal de dos incroyable, tout va bien. T'inquiète pas, même si Derek ne peut pas me supporter, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été jusqu'à me taper dessus tu sais. »

« Tu as pensé à la possibilité que toi et lui vous ayez … »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu penses que Derek et moi ont aurai fait _çà_. Non mais t'es pas sérieux mec, tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Lydia depuis des années. Même si Derek est incroyablement séduisant, bandant même, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait voulu de moi, alors qu'il ne me supporte pas ? » objecta Stiles.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler; Derek, bandant; et tu dis que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu t'étais réveillé dans son lit et avec un mal de dos carabiné. De plus, tu l'empeste à trois kilomètres ! »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« J'en sais rien moi, t'auras qu'à lui demander, je dois aller le voir tout à l'heure, lui et sa meute, pour faire un point sur comment on va devoir gérer mon incorporation dans la meute »

« Oui, c'est ça t'as raison, je vais vers lui et je lui demander la bouche en cœur : _Dit, en fait Derek, tu m'aurais pas pris ma virginité hier par hasard ?_ »

« Oui. Non. Quoi ? Non, bien sûr, tu amenés le sujet en douceur. Et puis, de toute façon, il faut que tu saches quand même, parce que je te connais tu ne vas pas arrêter d'y penser jusqu'à t'en rendre malade, en faisant des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. _Il n'a pas aimé ? C'était à cause de moi ? Si il a aimé, est ce qu'il a eu honte que ça soit moi ? Est-ce que c'est une façon pour lui de me dire de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_ »

« Oui, t'as raison, j'essayerai de mettre ça au clair avec lui tout à l'heure. Non mais tu te rends compte, perdre ma virginité avec l'alpha, Derek, ton futur chef. »

« Tu vois, je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir ces images en tête donc si on pouvait changer de sujet s'il te plait. Ok ? Tiens, je t'ai pas dit, Allison m'a dit … » et le voilà à déblatérer sur sa copine jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Derek et sa meute, dans une plaine déserte, à environ 20 minutes de la maison de Scott.

Là, Stiles, qui ne prêtait aucunement attention à ce qui se disait autour de lui, vécu un véritable enfer, puisqu'il ne pouvait regarder l'alpha dans les yeux sans rougir et se mettre à imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille au soir, donc il décida, tout simplement, de ne plus le regarder du tout et il se mit à fixer le bout de ses chaussures. Bien que la meute ait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Stiles, vu que celui-ci n'avait pas sorti plus de trois phrases depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, lui et Scott, personne n'y porta plus d'attention que ça, tous pensant que Stiles avait encore dût avoir une de ses idées que seul lui comprenait.

Quand vint le moment de se séparer, la meute partit dans la voiture de Boyd, la Camaro de Derek ne pouvant accueillir décemment toute la meute, et Stiles informa Scott que celui-ci pouvait repartir sans lui, qu'il allait demander à Derek de bien vouloir le ramener chez lui _il peut bien faire çà quand même, ça ne va pas le tuer _; et puis comme çà, ils pourront discuter seul. Scott acquiesça alors, lui faisant quand même savoir qu'il avait son portable sur lui en cas de problème. Après un signe affirmatif de la part de Stiles, Scott s'en alla le laissant seul, face à Derek perplexe.

« Ça te dérangerait pas de me ramener chez moi s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de te parler. » continua Stiles.

Malgré un regard dubitatif, Derek acquiesça et alla se fourrer dans sa voiture, supposant que Stiles lui emboiterait le pas. Ne le voyant pas arrivé, l'alpha ressorti de sa voiture et lui dit exaspéré : « Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seul, ici, au milieu de nulle part. » Stiles, un léger sourire aux lèvres, vint alors se placer côté passager. Ils partirent à toutes allures, direction la maison de Stiles.

Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, quand, désespéré, Derek prit la parole :

« Je croyais que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Euh oui, mais c'est assez délicat, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire çà pendant que tu conduis tu sais … »

« Et tu veux qu'on l'ai où cette discussion alors ? » l'interrogea Derek

« Eh bien, tu pourrais venir chez moi par exemple » proposa Stiles.

« Moi, le suspect dans un affaire de meurtre, dans la maison du sheriff ? »

« L'innocent, si je m'en souviens bien, non ? »

« Bon, de toute façon, tu me diras rien dans la voiture. Hein ? »

Une fois arrivé chez Stiles, celui-ci invita l'alpha à le suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et après que Stiles lui ait proposé un rafraîchissement, que Derek déclina, tous deux n'osèrent prendre la parole en premier, s'inquiétant de ce que pourrait amener la conversation.

Stiles prit alors le restant de son courage en mains et se lança :

« Euh … voilà, ce matin, en me réveillant, j'étais chez toi et toi t'étais pas là donc j'aimerais que tu m'explique comment je suis arrivé jusqu'à chez toi. S'il te plait ? » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« C'est tout ? » répondit Derek « Non parce que j'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc de grave, genre hier tu t'es fait attaquer pas une sorte de tigre en cinq fois plus grand et tu voulais savoir ce que c'était ? Si je pouvais t'aider. »

« Derek, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir ... » implora Stiles

L'alpha reprit alors un visage impassible et se remit dans la conversation « Ok, hier pendant la soirée et après ton stupide pari avec Erica, tu es venu vers moi me dire que tu partais, que tu rentrais chez toi. Tu m'as planté sur place après m'avoir fait la bise et je t'es vu tituber juste la porte d'entrer. Je t'ai suivi pour m'assurer que tu ne reprendrais pas ta voiture et quand je suis sorti de la maison, je t'ai vu tombé dans les marches du perron. Comme Scott n'était pas dans les environs, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de ne pas te ramener chez toi dans cet état parce que d'une, je sais pas comment ton père aurait réagi en te voyant comme ça et que deuxièmement je suis sûr que j'aurai fini la nuit sous les barreaux donc, je t'ai ramené chez moi. Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? » s'enquit alors Derek.

Stiles hocha alors la tête négativement et ajouta « Mais çà explique pas pourquoi j'étais nu dans ton lit en me réveillant. Alors, dit moi la vérité, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la nuit dernière ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avons-nous eu des relations sexuelles ensemble ? Parce que vu que je me suis réveillé nu, dans ton lit, avec une douleur horrible en bas du dos. Je ne suis plus un gamin Derek, je sais additionner un plus un. Alors m'as-tu, oui ou non, pris ma virginité hier soir ? »


	2. Premiers pas

Je tenais à remercier Anath63, Spoiled Child, Marine, CamCam, fieri, Emyclash, Guest et ettoile pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Désolé si ce chapitre vous a paru long à arriver mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordinateur. J'espere que cette partie vous plaira :)

* * *

Premier pas

C'est alors qu'un Derek plus sérieux que jamais prit de nouveau la parole et annonça : « Si on avait vraiment fait l'amour comme tu le dis, tu aurais bien plus qu'un simple mal de dos, crois moi … Je te ferais remarqué que lorsque le rythme cardiaque d'un loup s'accélère, il commence à se transformer, et il lui faut un énorme self contrôle pour ne pas se transformer entièrement. Même si je suis un loup garou de naissance, ce phénomène s'applique aussi à moi, donc si on avait vraiment eu des relations sexuelles ensemble hier soir, tu aurais certainement pas mal de bleus, ainsi que quelques griffures et morsures. De toute façon, je suis plutôt « old school », je baise pas le mec qui me plaît quand il est bourré, surtout si c'est sa première fois. Et puis, l'idée des trois premiers rendez vous m'a toujours bien plu tu sais … »

« Le mec qui te plaît ? » s'exclama Stiles abasourdi.

« Il me semble que c'est plutôt évident non ? » mais devant le regard plutôt perplexe de Stiles, l'alpha rajouta « Tu trouves pas çà bizarre que je me préoccupe toujours de toi en premier, que je te place même avant ma propre meute, que je te protège quel qu'en soit les risques. »

« Tu me prends pour ton compagnon ? » demanda Stiles, entre léger désir et peur extrême.

« Compagnon ? » s'interloqua l'alpha « Tu connais ce mot là toi ? »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai fait énormément de recherche sur la lycanthropie pour Scott, et quand il s'est mis à fréquenter Allison, j'ai fait mes petites recherches pour voir si tout irait bien pour elle. »

« Donc tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les compagnons ? Tu sais qu'un compagnon doit savoir se battre un minimum, surtout s'il est humain, car après qu'un loup ait revendiqué son compagnon, la meute du loup en question va tester celui ci, pour voir s'il est digne du loup. Et, les loups les plus zélés, eux, ne vont pas s'arrêter à de simples petits jeux, ils vont souvent jusqu'à défier le compagnon dans un combat. Pour Allison, qui vit dans une famille de chasseur et qui est donc entraînée depuis toute petite à se défendre face à un loup, çà devrait aller. Mais, on va dire que pour toi, çà risque d'être un peu plus compliqué, tu ferais pas le poids face à un loup en furie.

« Donc tu penses vraiment à moi comme ton futur compagnon … Quoi ? Tu penses que je serais pas me défendre ? Je te ferais remarquer que jusque là, je m'en suis toujours bien sorti et que j'ai même sauvé ton cul une ou deux fois si je me souviens bien. »

« Peut être, mais à ce que je sache, tu t'es jamais retrouvé dans une position de combat de face à face contre un loup, non ? C'est un peu plus compliqué que tout ce que tu as déjà pu affronter, je peux te l'assurer. »

« J'ai déjà combattu Scott et puis ... » commença Stiles

« Arrête un peu tu veux » le coupa Derek « Crois moi sur parole au moins une fois dans ta vie, dans un vrai combat contre un loup, tu ne survivrai pas. Tu n'as pas les bons réflexes, pas de véritable technique ... »

« Attend deux secondes, çà veut dire que tu me trouves attirant ... » demanda Stiles qui venait de tilter.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Derek se rapprocha alors lentement de Stiles, jusqu'à ce que tous deux se retrouvent presque collés l'un à l'autre, et il lui susurra alors à l'oreille « Si je te trouve attirant ? Reprenons dans l'ordre si tu veux bien. Quand tu es dans les parages, ton odeur me fait défaillir, je dois me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Tu es bien le seul humain que j'autorise à me toucher. De plus, même quand tu parles trop et que tu m'énerves, j'ai envie d'être près de toi. Si tu n'es pas convaincu, je vois vraiment pas comment faire à part te le prouver … »

Stiles se retrouva trop proche de Derek, il avait chaud, son cœur battait la chamade, il ne pouvait réfléchir lorsqu'il se trouvait presque sur les genoux de l'alpha, il fallait que celui ci s'éloigne pour qu'il puisse se concentrer de nouveau.

Derek se leva alors et reprit : « Bon, je dois partir, il commence à se faire tard. » dit il en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher, « Ma meute doit se demander ce qui me retient, ils doivent m'attendre. Rendez vous demain, chez moi, tu vas avoir droit à ton premier entraînement, on verra comment tu te débrouilles. » Puis contre toute attente, l'alpha revint sur ses pas, se pencha et fit la bise à Stiles, qui se retrouva figé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée se refermer sur Derek.

À ce moment,une foule de question se pressa dans la tête de Stiles : _Qu'est ce qu'il attend vraiment de moi ? Veut-il que je fasse le premier pas ? Comment çà je sais pas me battre? Il se fout de ma gueule ? Oh mon dieu , mais qu'est ce que je vais faire demain ? J'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Je demande son avis à Scott ? Non, on va éviter de l'impliquer, autant que possible, tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment. Allez, courage Stiles !_

Stiles passa alors le reste de sa soirée à s'occuper pour éviter de penser à Derek et à sa proposition. Après avoir passer un coup de téléphone à Scott pour le rassurer, lui dire que Derek ne l'avait pas tué et surtout que l'alpha et lui n'avait pas coucher ensemble, Stiles se mit en mode off et agit tout le reste de la soirée comme ci tout allait bien pour ne pas inquiéter son père. Il agit alors comme à son habitude, fit le souper et attendit dans le salon que son père rentre pour manger avec lui. Lorsque le shérif rentra, tous deux se mirent à table et mangèrent dans un silence qui sembla pesant pour le père de Stiles. Bien que celui ci trouva l'attitude de Stiles perturbante, il ne fit aucun commentaire ne voulant pas le brusquer, supposant une mésentente éventuelle entre son fils et son meilleur ami.

Après une nuit quelque peu agitée, Stiles se décida à aller rejoindre Derek dans l'après midi, parce qu'un entraînement n'engageait à rien et qu'il en aurait réellement besoin dans le cas d'un combat face à un loup. Qu'il devienne ou non le compagnon de Derek, il se retrouverait bien un jour face à un loup quelque peu énervé, lui qui suivait son meilleur ami dans toutes ses aventures, qu'elle soit dangereuse ou non. L'alpha avait raison, un entraînement au combat ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique au vue de sa vie actuelle.

Arrivé en début d'après midi « chez Derek », Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'était imaginé faire avec l'alpha … Dans ces conditions, Stiles trouva cela quelque peu perturbant de se retrouver seul face à un Derek, qui semblait beaucoup moins bavard que la veille. Mais Stiles avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, oui il ferait son entraînement de bonne grâce, mais il comptait avoir des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Il voulait reparler sérieusement de leur discussion de la veille.

L'entraînement commença immédiatement après l'arrivé de Stiles, Derek ne voulant pas perdre un instant. « À mon avis, » commença Derek « on va baser ton entraînement sur un apprentissage du combat avec bâton. Vu ce que Scott m'a dit sur toi et les arbalètes, on va éviter celles ci, de plus, je ne pense pas que tu ais la force nécessaire pour un combat à mains nues. »

Après les avoir mis en place, Derek repris « Bon commençons, prend le petit bâton noir qu'il y a en face de toi, appui sur le bouton ce situant à l'extrémité. » Stiles, qui suivait consciencieusement les directives de l'alpha, fut surpris en voyant le bâton s'allonger pour prendre la taille de deux mètres. « C'est un bâton de combat portable. » précisa Derek face au regard de Stiles « Comme çà, tu pourra le prendre dans tes affaires. »

« Comme Allison en gros, elle emporte son arbalète partout avec elle.» rajouta Stiles, Derek acquiesça.

« Bon, on va commencer simple, je vais te montrer un enchaînement et tu vas le reproduire. Ok ? » Stiles approuva.

Derek se mit alors en position et montra à Stiles un enchaînement de six mouvements, qu'il qualifia d'enchaînement de défense primaire et il demanda à Stiles de le reproduire. Sur cet enchaînement que Derek trouvait « simple », Stiles passa la demi-heure suivante à le reproduire, l'alpha n'étant jamais satisfait du jeune homme. L'après midi passa par une alternance d'exemples et de reproductions, Stiles put alors découvrir que Derek était un prof très exigeant, il n'acceptait de passer à l'enchaînement suivant que quand il jugeait que Stiles reproduisait le mouvement à la perfection. Stiles, qui n'en pouvait plus de se rythme effréné, décida de stopper l'entraînement et il se persuada d'avoir une petite explication avec Derek entre quatre yeux.

« T'es quand même un mec bizarre. » commença Stiles « Hier, on pouvait plus t'arrêter de parler et tu m'avouais que tu me considérais presque comme ton compagnon et aujourd'hui, on dirait que je te fait chier. Tu peux pas sortir de ton rôle de prof deux secondes ? Non mais vraiment pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis ta chose ou quoi ? Tu pourrais me répondre au moins, me regarder au moins, au lieu d'être entêter à vouloir me voir répéter des enchaînements inutiles. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile pour moi de me retrouver à tes cotés, tu crois vraiment que c'est simple pour moi de me contrôler ? Tu ne t'imagines pas une seconde les efforts que je dois fournir pour ne pas faire ce que je crève d'envie de faire depuis que tu es arrivé. Si tu savais les efforts que je fais pour ne pas te brusquer, tu devrais être content... »

« Ne pas me brusquer ? À ton avis, pourquoi je suis venu ici aujourd'hui ? Pour faire un semblant de premier pas figure toi. Donc oui, c'est vrai, j'aimerais que tu me parles comme un mec un tant soit peu normal. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un « mec normal » Stiles, c'est çà que tu dois te mettre en tête. Je suis un loup garou, solitaire la plupart du temps, qui perd vite son sang froid, et qui est angoissé comme un malade d'être tombé amoureux d'un humain qui ne fait que l'exaspérer la plupart du temps. Non mais tu te rend compte de ce que c'est pour moi ? Moi, l'alpha, qui a envie comme compagnon, d'un humain qui le rend chèvre ... »

« Et tu crois que c'est simple pour moi peut être? Moi, Stiles, le mec qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia pendant des années, et qui se retrouve avec des sentiments pour un homme, un loup, un putain de mec bourru ! »

« Bah part alors, je te retiens pas ! » s'écria l'alpha « Tu n'as qu'à partir et faire semblant que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. »

« Non mais je t'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » contra Stiles « Je te dis juste qu'un peu plus de conversation entre nous, çà ferait pas de mal ... »

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Derek « Dans ce cas, je passe te prendre, ce soir, chez toi à 20h et je t'emmènerai faire un tour. »

« Bien ! À ce soir alors. »

« Parfait ! » gronda Derek. Stiles se tourna alors vers Derek et lui donna un léger baiser, ce qui les surprit tous deux. Puis, le jeune retourna chez lui, insouciant de la conversation qu'avait Derek avec sa meute pour leur expliquer pourquoi l'odeur de Stiles imprégnait leur quartier général.

Lorsque Stiles rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par son père qui était rentré plus tôt. Stiles ne perdit alors pas de temps et lui demanda directement s'il pouvait sortir le soir même. Le shérif, pensant que Stiles s'était réconcilier avec Scott et que ces deux là allait passer la soirée ensemble, l'y autorisa bien volontiers. Stiles, s'en demander son reste, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

À 20h précise, Stiles vit la Camaro de Derek tourner à l'angle de sa rue et il se précipita dehors en embrassant son père et en lui disant qu'il ne savait à quelle heure il rentrerait. Sur le perron, il vit que Derek avait déjà ouvert la portière passager et l'attendait tranquillement assis derrière son volant. Une fois assis, Stiles se tourna vers l'alpha et lui demanda tout excité : « Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? Tu m'emmène où ? »

« Tu verras bien. » lui rétorqua Derek « Mais je crois bien que tu te souviendra de cette soirée pendant un long moment. »

Après un voyage qui se passa dans un léger silence, Derek se gara en face d'un entrepôt et face au regard interloqué de Stiles, il lui dit : « J'ai remarqué qu'Isaac venait souvent roder dans le coin, donc ce soir, toi et moi, on va planquer pour voir ce qu'il fabrique. » il ajouta pour un Stiles de plus en plus abasourdit « Quoi ? Tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi, non ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourra pas de fin ce soir, regarde sur la banquette arrière, j ai acheté de quoi tenir toute la nuit. »

« Super premier rendez vous ! » s'exclama Stiles faussement enthousiaste « Tu as vraiment visé juste, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une planque pour mon premier rendez vous ! Non mais au moins tu auras raison sur un point, je n'oublierai jamais ce premier rendez vous ... »

« Oui, je sais, c'est pas vraiment excitant comme rendez vous, mais dis toi que comme çà, tu sauras une chose sur Isaac que celui ci cherche à cacher. Tu es Batman ce soir, tu enquête pour savoir si on a besoin de s'inquiéter ou non à propos d'Isaac. »

La citation de Batman revigora quelque peu Stiles et celui ci lança alors : « Bon, puisque je suis coincé ici, autant en tirer le plus de profit possible. De un je vais manger ce que tu as acheter jusqu'à plus faim et de deux, je veux que tu me promettes de répondre à toutes les questions que je vais te poser ce soir. »

« On va dire que je te promets de répondre sincèrement à une seule question ce soir, et tu as intérêt de bien la choisir car une fois ta question posée, tu ne pourras plus revenir dessus. D'accord ? »

« Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » demanda Stiles

« Non »

« Bon bah alors oui, c'est évident, j'accepte ce pacte avec plaisir ! » répondit Stiles, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Le temps passa et Stiles se demanda si Derek ne le faisait pas tourner en rond. Il n'y avait toujours aucunes traces d'Isaac et Stiles n'arrivait pas à choisir laquelle des centaines de questions qu'il se posait était la plus importante à poser à l'alpha. Quand d'un coup, il vit une ombre s'approcher d'un angle mort de l'entrepôt. Il ne mit que quelques instants à reconnaître Isaac et sa curiosité fut alors piqué au vif. Car oui, de l'endroit où Derek avait garé la voiture, aucun des deux passagers ne pouvaient voir ce que fabriquait le loup. _Ah bah bravo Derek !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Isaac ressortir de l'angle mort et Stiles aurait pu jurer que celui ci avait quelque chose dans les mains. Cependant, ce léger indice fut vite oublié quand Stiles se rendit compte qu'Isaac ne revenait pas sur ses pas mais avait décidé de repartir en emprunter le trottoir à coté duquel il était garé. Stiles ne pouvait bouger, il était comme paralyser et dans quelques instants, Isaac passerai à coté de la voiture de Derek. Oui c'est vrai, l'alpha n'était pas le seul à posséder une Camaro mais s'il passait à coté de sa fenêtre il le reconnaîtrait forcement, et il comprendrait alors que l'alpha et lui l'avaient suivi et Stiles ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Alors qu'Isaac n'était qu'à quelques pas de la voiture, Stiles sentit qu'on l'empoignait par le t-shirt et il se retrouva dans les bras de Derek.

Stiles arrêta alors de respirer se disant que si Isaac ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention aux personnes dans la Camaro, il se dirait sûrement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un couple, comme tant d'autres, se faisant un câlin dans une voiture. Les minutes passèrent et rien ne se passa alors Stiles décida de s'écarter légèrement de la poigne de Derek. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux si proche que Stiles pouvait voir les pupilles de l'alpha commencer à s'enflammer. Les pensées de Stiles se figèrent et celui ci sut alors que cette fin de rendez vous serait elle aussi inoubliable.

« J'ai enfin trouvé la question que je souhaite te poser. » susurra Stiles. L'alpha acquiesça légèrement, faisant se frôler leur nez et Stiles se lança « Qu'est ce qui se passerai si je souhaitais t'embrasser, là, maintenant ? » demanda-t'il alors.

Pour toute réponse, Derek se rapprocha d'avantage de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut tout d'abord timide, puis l'alpha força les lèvres de Stiles avec sa langue. S'en suivit un combat féroce pour savoir qui des deux dominerait l'autre. Stiles, malgré une étonnante fougue, laissa finalement le dessus à Derek.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Cependant, Derek mis fin au baiser et le temps que Stiles récupère ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il avait à moitié grimper sur l'alpha, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

La magie du baiser passé, Stiles se remis à sa place et Derek décida de le ramener chez lui. Arrivé devant le maison du shérif, l'alpha se tourna vers Stiles et repris possession de ses lèvres un bref instant. Dans un souffle, Derek lui souhaita une bonne nuit et Stiles, après avoir réclamer un dernier bisou, ce qui fit sourire l'alpha, sorti de la voiture la Camaro et rentra chez lui en faisant le minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son père.

D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Ils passèrent la semaine suivante sans se voir, Stiles occupé par l'école et les problèmes de Scott et Derek s'employant à apprendre à sa meute toutes les formes de combat qu'il connaissait.

La pleine lune arriva le samedi suivant et Allison et Stiles furent réquisitionnés. Allison fut charger d'enfermer Scott et de rester près de lui pour le surveiller en cas de problème. Pendant ce temps là, Derek attacha lui même les trois nouveaux loups dans le vieux métro pour les avoir à l'œil et il demanda à Stiles de le surveiller car, bien qu'il ait plus d'expérience, autant jouer la sécurité.

Stiles et Derek passèrent alors la soirée assit de part et d'autre dans un vieux canapé, dans le sous sol de l'alpha.

Derek trouvait que Stiles était beaucoup trop proche de lui pour sa sécurité, son odeur était beaucoup trop forte, l'alpha se demanda alors si çà avait été une bonne idée de lui demander de rester près de lui une nuit de pleine lune. Derek devait concentrer tout son self contrôle pour le ne pas lui sauter dessus et le faire sien. De plus, Stiles ne lui arrangeait pas vraiment les choses en lui parlant sans cesse et en n'arrêtant pas de gesticuler, propageant d'avantage son odeur.

Arrivé à son point de rupture, Derek se leva du canapé, empoigna Stiles pas le t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Avant que Stiles ne puisse se retourner ou ajouter quelque chose, Derek vint se plaquer contre lui et lui grogna à l'oreille : « Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler ! Suis je clair ? Parce que tu sens çà ? » et il se rapprocha alors d'avantage de Stiles. Celui ci, qui ne comprenait pas alors ce qui arrivait à l'alpha, senti l'érection de celui ci se presser contre lui et une douce chaleur commença doucement à l'envahir.

« Tais toi ! Parce que tu sens çà. » repris Derek, en se frottant légèrement à Stiles qui n'arrivait presque plus à réfléchir « Tu sens ? Alors, arrête de me chercher ou je ne donne pas chère de ta virginité ce soir. On est bien d'accord, si tu veux aller aux bouts des trois rendez vous, ne me cherche pas trop. D'accord ? »

Après que Stiles lui ait donné confirmation en hochant la tête, n'osant parler de _peur _d'attiser l'alpha, Derek le relâcha et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Stiles, quant à lui, décida, après une courte réflexion, de retourner s'asseoir à l'extrémité du canapé, se promettant de ne rouvrir la bouche qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Plus la nuit passait et moins la lune avait d'influence sur Derek, qui après avoir repris un total contrôle de lui même s'autorisa à prendre un Stiles endormi dans ses bras, pour tenter lui aussi de trouver le sommeil.


	3. Apprentissage

Je tenais à remercier ettoile, Elsa Black-Snape, Anath63, Nekokow, Englich's Flag, Spoled Child, smashedheart et LeMalin pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles sont super :). Merci de me soutenir, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette fic'.

Pour prévenir, j'ai changé le rating de ma fic, elle est passée du T au M.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et que cette partie vous plaira :)

* * *

Apprentissage

Toute la semaine suivant la pleine lune, Derek et Stiles avaient réussi à se voir chaque jour pour les entraînement de ce dernier. Cependant, ils avaient dû faire preuve de discrétion parce que la meute avait remarqué que l'odeur de Stiles commençait à imprégner Derek et vice versa. Donc, ils avaient tous deux décidé de se voir le soir, quand aucun membre de la meute ne pouvait les déranger.

Lors de leur dernier entraînement, Derek avait proposé à Stiles de sortir pour leur deuxième rendez-vous, un cinéma suivi d'un restaurant. À partir de ce moment, un grand dilemme s'imposa à Stiles, il devait prévenir son père, car comme ils en étaient à leur deuxième rendez-vous, cela voulait dire que leur relation commençait à bien avancer.

Un soir, alors que son père rentrait tard du travail, Stiles décida de l'attendre et de lui préparer son repas préféré. Ainsi, quand son père rentra chez lui, il sut de suite que son fils avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

« Bon, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » demanda le shérif à son fils à peine le pas de la porte franchit.

« Pardon ? » s'interloqua Stiles.

« Quand tu me cuisines mon plat préféré c'est que tu as quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. La dernière fois que tu m'as fait de véritable lasagnes, c'est quand tu m'as _annoncé_ que tu avais encastré la voiture dans la porte du garage. Alors, je répète ma question, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Mais rien, je te jure. » s'offusqua Stiles « J'ai juste un truc à te dire. »

« C'est pas grave n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu commences légèrement à me faire peur tu sais ... »

« T'inquiète pas, mais tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir avant que je commence. » Son père fit ce qu'il lui dit, et une fois celui ci bien installé, Stiles repris « Voilà, demain soir je sors, j'ai un rendez-vous. » expliqua Stiles.

« C'est tout ? Ah, tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses. Alors raconte, comme ça la petite Martin aurait enfin cédé à ton charme ? » demanda le shérif.

« Heu … comment te le dire, c'est pas avec Lydia que je sors, on va dire que c'est avec quelqu'un de plus comme moi. »

« Plus comme toi ? Tu veux dire une fille qui a les mêmes centres d'intérêts que toi ? »

« Non, je veux dire quelqu'un _comme moi. _» répéta Stiles en accentuant les deux derniers mots « Oh mon dieu, je pensais que se serait beaucoup plus simple à annoncer que çà … Papa, demain, je sors avec un garçon. Voilà, c'est dit ? » souffla Stiles.

« Un garçon ? Ça veut dire que tu es ... »

« Oui papa, homosexuel … Enfin non, pas vraiment, je ne suis attiré que par _un_ garçon. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter aussi, à toujours demander si les gays te trouvaient attirant … Bon alors, avec qui tu sors. Danny ? Il m'a l'air d'être un brave petit gars. »

« Non, pas avec Danny. Demain, je sors avec ... »

« Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec Scott quand même ? »

« Mais bien sûre que non, pour qui tu me prends. Scott, c'est comme mon frère ... »

« Bon alors, dit moi avec qui tu sors. C'est pas le petit Isaac quand même ? Non parce que je ne juge pas les gens du premier regard, mais ce mec me paraît un peu louche quand même ... »

« Non papa, je ne sors pas avec Isaac. » répondit Stiles, exaspéré de ne pouvoir en caser une, quand soudain il réalisa « Isaac ? Il est homosexuel ? Mais comment tu sais çà déjà ? »

« Je suis le shérif Stiles, et il m'arrive d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, tu sais. Oui, il est homosexuel, enfin je penses. Un jour, pendant une de mes tournées, j'ai vu une voiture garée à la lisière des bois, je me suis approché car c'était un stationnement interdit et là, j'ai découvert Isaac et un autre garçon, qui faisaient plus que discuter si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Mais sinon, arrête de changer de conversation, avec qui sors tu demain soir ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Oui papa, tu le connais. Demain, je sors avec Derek. »

« Derek ? Hale ? Le suspect pour les meurtres de l'année dernière ? »

« _L'innocent_, si tu te souviens bien. Mais oui, c'est bien lui. »

« Hors de question, il est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir avec un type comme lui ... »

« Alors d'une, tu n'as pas à me dire avec qui je peux sortir ou non et puis, oui c'est vrai, c'est un mec un peu brute de décoffrage, mais au fond de lui, c'est un mec comme les autres, avec ses défauts c'est vrai, mais c'est un mec bien, mon mec. »

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ? » s'exclama le père de Stiles.

« Et ne pas juger du premier coup, tu as oublié ? » lui répondit Stiles « De toute façon, je ne te demandais pas vraiment ton avis, je t'informais juste … »

« C'est vrai, je me suis peut être emporté mais j'ai pas confiance en ce type. Cependant, » ajouta-t'il lorsqu'il vit son fils prêt à bondir « je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute, et c'est bien pour toi. Donc demain, je t'autorise à sortir avec lui. À une seule condition, que tu sois rentré avant minuit. »

« Merci papa. » dit alors Stiles soudain joyeux « Mais tu es sûr que rien ne te dérange dans ce que je viens de te dire ? À part le fait que je sorte avec Derek … » dit il précipitamment face au regard de son père.

« Tu sais Stiles, tu es mon fils et je serais toujours fier de toi. Donc non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois homosexuel, tant que tu sais ce que tu fais … D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, nous n'avons jamais eu de véritable discussion, toi et moi, concernant la sexualité et surtout la protection durant les rapports. » rajouta le shérif, d'un coup beaucoup plus mal à l'aise « Et je crois que le moment est venu d'en parler. Je ne sais pas comment çà se passe entre deux hommes mais cela ne doit pas beaucoup changer de ce que je connais. Alors voilà, pour commencer, il faut savoir que ... »

« Stop, stop, stop, c'est bon. » le stoppa Stiles, plus gêné que jamais « On n'a pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation. De toutes façons, j'ai des devoirs à finir ... » Sur ces mots, Stiles s'enfuit du salon et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre qu'il ne quitta plus avant le lendemain matin.

La journée suivant parut étrangement longue à Stiles qui n'avait en tête que son futur rendez-vous avec Derek. Le comportement de son meilleur ami paru suspect à Scott, car, contrairement à son habitude, Stiles n'avait pas parler de la journée, mais le plus perturbant avait sans doute été quand Stiles n'avait pas su répondre à une question du prof de chimie. Scott, pensant alors que Stiles lui faisait la gueule pour une quelconque raison, décida de laisser filer, _çà ira mieux demain_ se dit il.

À peine rentrer chez lui, Stiles se prépara pour ce qu'il considérait comme son premier véritable rendez-vous avec Derek. Il décida de s'habiller pour l'occasion et sorti alors le pantalon noir que Scott lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, pantalon qu'il n'avait jamais mis le jugeant trop taille basse, qu'il assortit avec une chemise parme. Une fois prêt et avec près d'une demi heure d'avance, Stiles descendit au salon attendre que son père rentre et surtout que Derek vienne le cherche.

En rentrant, et en voyant son fils sur son 31, le shérif se fit la réflexion que Derek n'avait pas intérêt à briser le cœur de son fils car celui ci semblait beaucoup tenir à lui. En tant que shérif, il en ferait baver à Derek si son fils venait à être blessé.

L'échéance de son attente arrivant à sa fin, Stiles ne tenait plus en place et lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer devant chez lui, il bondit sur ses pieds, embrassa son père et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En l'ouvrant et en voulant sortir précipitamment, il se prit Derek, qui était venu le chercher jusqu'à sa porte, et ils faillirent tomber à la renverse. Ce n'est que grâce aux réflexes surhumains de l'alpha que tous deux ne s'écrasèrent pas au sol. Le père de Stiles, alerté par le petit cri de Stiles, se précipita à l'entrée et c'est ainsi qu'il trouva Derek à moitié allongé sur son fils, qui n'était alors retenu que par la force des bras de l'alpha, tous deux semblant dans un autre monde. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le léger raclement de gorge du shérif que Derek semble revenir à la raison et qu'il remit Stiles sur ses pieds.

« Très bien. » commença le shérif « Çà commence bien on dirait. Bon, Hale, on peut pas dire que j'ai une immense confiance en toi, mais comme mon fils semble t'apprécier, je veux bien mettre mon instinct de coté. Mais attention, au moindre faux pas, tu auras affaire à moi. Suis je assez clair ? » Puis, suite au hochement de tête de l'alpha, il ajouta « Je veux que tu me ramenes mon fils pour 23 heures maximum. C'est compris ? »

« Pardon ? Hier, on avait dit minuit ... » dit Stiles qui sembla sortir de son mutisme.

« Oui et bien aujourd'hui, c'est 23 heures, sinon tu sors pas. » l'averti son père.

« Très bien, M. Stilinsky, je vous ramenderais votre fils pour 23 heures. » dit alors Derek, et sur ces mots, Stiles et lui rejoignirent sa Camaro.

À l'intérieur de celle ci, Derek prit la parole « Alors, comme çà, ton père est pas très chaud pour que tu sortes avec moi ? »

« Mais comment t'as vu çà ? » lui demanda alors Stiles sarcastiquement

« Ok … Changeons de sujet, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute ce soir. » dit l'alpha prudemment « Alors, tout d'abord, je t'emmène au cinéma voir un film choisi par mes soins et ensuite, j'espère que tu aimes la cuisine épicée parce que j'ai réservé dans un restaurant indien. »

« Mais tu as tout prévu dit moi. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je me demanderais si tu ne voudrais pas me mettre dans ton lit … » dit Stiles en souriant face au regard ahuri de l'alpha.

Le reste du voyage sa passa dans un silence complet, seulement dérangé lorsque Derek ajouta « En faite, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais t'es plutôt sexy habillé comme çà Stiles. Si tu voulais me tenter, tu as choisi la parfaite tenu », ce à quoi Stiles répondit, en rougissant de plus belle, « T'es pas mal non plus. »

L'arrivée au cinéma et le film en lui même se passa relativement bien. Derek avait choisi comme film une histoire relatant les péripéties d'un équipage embarqué sur un vaisseau pour aller explorer une planète lointaine. Une seule entorse vînt entacher se semblant de normalité, le type derrière le guichet avait commencé à faire du rentre dedans à Stiles, ce qui n'avait absolument pas plu à Derek qui ne laissait personne essayer de conquérir son territoire. Stiles avait alors dû désamorcer l'alpha avec la seule technique qu'il connaissait, il l'avait embrassé si fougueusement que Derek en avait oublié l'homme assit derrière le guichet. Il en avait même oublié où ils étaient, et Stiles avait été obligé de mettre fin au baiser avant qu'ils ne soient arrêtés pour exhibitionnisme.

Après le film, qui avait quelque peu _foutu les jetons_ à Stiles, qui avait _tué_ la main de Derek, l'alpha les emmena directement au restaurant où ils furent installés à la table qu'il avait réservé. Après avoir passé commande et avoir été servi, Stiles voulut faire part à Derek de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père à propos d'Isaac, en espérant que cela puisse aider l'alpha à comprendre pourquoi son loup était allé à cet entrepôt.

« Alors Derek, tu as réussi à savoir pourquoi Isaac était allé à l'entrepôt l'autre nuit ? » demanda Stiles.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de çà durant notre second rendez-vous ? »

« Tu m'as bien emmené faire une filature pendant notre premier … Non parce qu'hier, en parlant avec mon père, j'ai appris un truc sur Isaac. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? » demanda l'alpha

« Eh bien figure toi qu'il est, lui aussi, homosexuel. Un jour, mon père a dû leur demander, à lui et son copain, de partir d'une zone interdire, pendant qu'ils étaient plus qu'intime … » déclara Stiles, tout excité.

« Bon bah je vais te raconter ce que moi je sais alors. Après notre petite filature de l'autre soir et après t'avoir rapporté chez toi, je suis allé rejoindre la meute et j'ai pris Isaac à l'écart pour lui demander directement ce qu'il faisait à l'entrepôt. Il ne doit pas y avoir de secret dans une meute, surtout pas dans la mienne ! »

« Et il t'a répondu ? »

« Tu sais, quand l'alpha demande, le bêta est obligé d'obéir … Donc oui, il m'a répondu et non, en faite, il ne faisait rien contre la meute. »

« Alors c'est quoi son grand secret ? Il se drogue pas quand même ? »

« Non Stiles, il se drogue pas. Où vas tu chercher de telle idée ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il faisait, mais tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne, même pas à Scott. On est bien d'accord ? »

« Tu sais bien que je suis une tombe pour les secrets. » répondit Stiles et il rajouta, face au regard perplexe de Derek « Est ce que j'ai parlé à quelqu'un à propos des loups garous ou alors que tous les deux, en est ensemble ? Non, alors tu peux me faire confiance ! »

« Bien. L'autre soir, à l'entrepôt, Isaac était parti rejoindre son copain. » déclara l'alpha.

« Pardon ? Son copain ? Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a jamais rien dit à personne ? »

« Alors, d'un, s'il n'a rien dit à personne, c'est parce que personne ne lui à jamais rien demandé, et puis, avec un père comme le sien, mieux valait pour lui que celui ci ne sache rien … Et puis, je suis la première personne à qui il dit qu'il a un copain, ils ne se cachent pas mais ils sont il est allé à l'entrepôt, c'était pour voir son copain, il y travail comme gardien de sécurité. »

« Ok, très bien, il est aussi homo, il a copain, mais je te préviens, s'il s'approche trop près de toi, je vais grogner. »

« J'aimerais bien voir çà ? » lui dit alors l'alpha en souriant.

« Tu sais, maintenant que je prend des cours d'auto défense avec un prof plutôt bien foutu, je peux très bien protéger mon territoire. »

« Alors comme çà je suis ton territoire ? » Et le reste du repars se passa dans la bonne humeur, entre discussion plus ou moins sérieuse et flirt.

Le voyage de retour se passa dans le calme et Derek insista pour ramener Stiles jusqu'à sa porte, en prétextant que vu la chance qu'avait Stiles, il aurait été capable de se blesser et son père ne l'aurait plus lâché.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. » dit alors Stiles sur le perron « C'est vraiment sympa d'arriver à te voir quelques instants sans ton masque. »

« Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée à tes cotés. » lui répondit l'alpha « Et en plus, je suis à l'heure, 22h50, même en avance, c'est nouveau pour moi. »

« T'inquiète pas, c'est moi, je suis la perfection faite homme et je déteins sur toi, c'est tout. » lui dit Stiles avec le sourire.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. » commença Derek « Sinon, tu ne sera jamais chez toi à 23h et ton père se lancera à ma poursuite. On se voit demain pour un entraînement ? »

« Très bien. » répondit Stiles « J'ai au moins le droit à un petit baiser avant ton départ ? » demanda-t'il alors.

Avec un léger sourire, Derek se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Ce léger baiser devint bien vite plus fougueux que ce que tous deux ne s'étaient imaginé et Stiles se retrouva bien vite collé contre sa porte d'entrée. Cependant, ce baiser fut vite écourté, puisque le shérif, qui avait attendu que son fils rentre, ouvrit la porte suite au léger choque qu'il avait entendu, ce qui stoppa net les deux protagonistes, qui faillirent lui tomber dessus.

« Pile à l'heure. Allez, dit bonne nuit Stiles. » lui dit son père. Stiles, obéissant, se tourna vers Derek, lui donna un petit baiser et rentra chez lui tendit que l'alpha rejoignait sa Camaro.

Le père de Stiles remarqua que quand son fils lui dit bonne nuit en allant se coucher, celui ci semblait être sur un petit nuage. Donc, le shérif se dit que si Derek rendait son fils si heureux, il pouvait peut être lui laisser une chance. Stiles, quant à lui, s'endormit heureux, en pensant à leur entraînement du lendemain.

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva le plus tôt possible chez Derek. C'est à dire à peine cinq minutes après que l'alpha ne l'ai appelé pour le prévenir que la meute était sorti.

« Alors, on a combien de temps ? » demanda Stiles, à peine arrivé.

« On a environ deux heures, on doit pas traîner. Bon, puisque tu connais une cinquantaine de techniques de défense, on va essayer de les mettre en pratique. Je vais t'attaquer et tu vas essayer de te défendre. Ok ? Bon, en place alors. »

Stiles sorti alors son bâton, qui dorénavant ne le quittait plus, et se mit en position. Les premières attaques de Derek n'était pas très glorieuses et Stiles finissait toujours au sol sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre. Cependant, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Stiles avait commencé à comprendre le schéma d'attaque de l'alpha, et ses défenses ne faisaient alors que durer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mettre Derek à genoux. À partir de là, le combat monta en intensité, aucuns des deux ne voulant perdre la face. Finalement, Stiles fut mis au tapis et Derek jugeant l'entraînement concluant y mis fin.

À la suite de cette énième entraînement, Stiles décida de faire plaisir à Derek et lui dit alors : « Allez, enlève moi ton t-shirt et allonge toi sur le canapé et sur le ventre s'il te plaît. » il ajouta face au regard d'incompréhension de l'alpha « Allez, dépêche toi, pas de discussion possible. » L'alpha enleva alors son haut et s'allongea sur le canapé en attendant que Stiles lui explique la suite des événements.

En sentant Stiles l'enjamber, Derek se tendit et haleta légèrement. « Petit moment de détente. Comme dit le proverbe, après l'effort, le réconfort. » commença Stiles « Alors, que dirais tu d'un petit massage ? » et avant que Derek ne puisse répondre, il sentit les mains de Stiles se mettre au travail sur son dos. Plus le massage avançait et moins il y ressemblait, les mais de Stiles s'étaient faite plus sensuelles et ce massage n'était plus que caresses. Stiles, hypnotisé par le tryskell tatoué dans le dos de l'alpha, le retraça plusieurs fois de ses doigts, puis, sous les légers soupirs de Derek, il se pencha en avant pour le retracer de ses lèvres, suivi de sa langue, encouragé par les gémissements de Derek.

L'alpha, qui n'en pouvait plus de se traitement, inversa les positions et emprisonna Stiles sous lui. Celui ci se rendit alors compte de tout l'effet qu'il avait fait à Derek en sentant celui ci frotter son érection contre son aine. « Je crois qu'on va faire une entorse à la règle des trois rendez-vous. » commença l'alpha « Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sur … » Sans réponse de Stiles, Derek se rua sur ses lèvres et se donna comme mission de lui retirer tous ses vêtements pour infliger à ce corps les pires outrages.

À peine eut il enlevé le t-shirt de Stiles qu'il entendit un porte claquer, suivi des voix des membres de sa meute qui rentrait au bercail. Il ne devait leur rester qu'une trentaine de secondes avant qu'ils n'arrivent et les surprennent.

« Dépêche toi ! » s'écria Derek « Remet tes vêtements, ma meute arrive, ils sont sur le parking, ils ne vont pas tarder . Et trouve une excuse pour expliquer ta présence ici. Allez dépêche toi ! »

« T'es marrant toi, je vais aussi vite que je peux figure toi. » contra Stiles « Tu avais dit qu'on avait deux heures … »

« Oui, eh bien ils ont dû aller plus vite que prévu. C'est bon ? Tu as trouvé une excuse ? »

« On peut dire qu'on avait des recherches à faire sur … »

« De meilleurs entraînement pour les louveteaux, oui ça devrait passer. Allez, pousse toi, fais moi de la place sur le canapé et sois naturel. »

« T'es marrant toi aussi, tu crois que c'est simple … » rétorqua Stiles.

« Chut, ils arrivent. »

À peine eurent ils finis de parler que la porte d'entrée de la cave s'ouvrit sur un groupe riant aux éclats. Cependant, quant ils sentirent l'odeur de Stiles dans leur antre, tous se turent et se précipitèrent en bas pour comprendre la situation. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant un Stiles et un Derek en train de parler d'entraînement.

« Quoi ? » leur demanda Derek face à leur mutisme.

« Pourquoi Stiles est là ? » demanda Erica sur la défensive.

« Il m'aide pour vos futurs entraînements. Vu qu'il a déjà entraîner Scott, il pourra mettra d'une aide utile. Bon, maintenant, vous, vous reproduisez les enchaînements qu'on a déjà préparé, et Stiles et moi, on va aller dans le métro pour continuer notre discussion dans le calme. »

Derek se leva alors naturellement, remis Stiles sur ses pieds et le tira dans le métro, sous les yeux interloqués de sa meute. Avant de refermer la porte, l'alpha se tourna vers eux et leur grogna : « Au boulot ! Et que je n'ai pas à me répéter … »

À peine entrer, Stiles se retrouva plaquer contre le métro et sentit Derek glisser une de ses mains dans son pantalon. Haletant, il entendit l'alpha lui dire : « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la nuit de la pleine lune ? » grogna-t'il « Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver. Et bien voilà, tu m'as cherché … » finit il en commençant à le caresser.

Plus cette caresse intime avançait et plus les halètements de Stiles devenait de léger gémissements. L'alpha se sentit alors obligé de lui susurrer : « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit découvert dans cette posture plutôt gênante, je te conseil fortement de ne pas faire trop de bruit, la pièce d'à coté est remplis de loup garous je te signale. »

En sentant Derek plaquer son bassin contre le sien, Stiles dû se mordre les lèvres pour que ses gémissements n'arrivent pas aux oreilles des louveteaux. Il sentit même quelques gouttes de sang couler lorsque Derek se mit à lui mordiller le cou, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir qui lui vînt alors par vaques de plus en plus puissante.

Derek, sentant Stiles arriver à son point de non retour, captura ses lèvres avec force. Le baiser était fougueux, sauvage même. Ce baiser, si passionné, ainsi que la stimulation de Derek eurent raison de Stiles et un puissant orgasme le submergea, le laissant pantelant.

L'alpha, satisfait de lui même, se décolla légèrement de Stiles et juste avant de totalement le relâcher, il se pencha en avant pour doucement caresser de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son futur amant.

« Ma salive a un pouvoir de guérison. » lui expliqua Derek « Comme çà, les autres ne se demanderont pas pourquoi ta lèvre est fendue. »

« Whaou ! » s'exclama Stiles « Mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre le troisième rendez-vous ? »

« Pour te faire mien, oui. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'une simple mise en bouche. Tu te souviendra toute ta vie de ta première fois. »

« Prétentieux va. Bon, je vais rejoindre ta meute, sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique tous les deux. »

« Attend un peu. » s'écria Derek « Tu peux pas me laisser comme çà quand même … » s'interloqua l'alpha en désignant son imposante érection toujours prisonnière de son pantalon.

Même si celle ci parut atrocement douloureuse à Stiles, celui ci rétorqua « Mais mon amour, on ne va pas gâcher notre première fois quand même. » et il s'enfuit du métro avant même que Derek ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour le retenir.


	4. Accomplissement

Je tenais à remercier Spoiled Child, fan de fic, Laura, Chat34, Alie-yaoi, Lord Phantomhive, ettoile, Yunoki, 25, Autheane pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, c'est vraiment super :)

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Je me suis laissé rattraper par le temps et quand je me suis vraiment mise sur ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire une scène clé de celui-ci. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire dans cette partie.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

Accomplissement

Après la fuite de Stiles, on avait pas revu Derek avant une petit demi-heure. Le temps pour lui de se calmer, tant physiquement que pour ne pas dévoiler leur secret à la meute en traînant Stiles dans le métro. En sortant, et en voyant Stiles en train de discuter gaillement avec la meute, l'alpha se dit alors que ce devait certainement être l'un des meilleurs moments pour exposer au grand jour leur relation. Cependant, il ne fit rien. Cette décision, ils devaient la prendre à deux et Stiles n'était peut être pas prêt à rendre cela publique … Néanmoins, la bonne humeur ambiante donna une idée à Derek qui annonça « Ce soir, je vous emmène au Bowling. On ne s'est encore jamais vraiment fait de sortie en meute, il serait temps de commencer. » Puis, il ajouta « Et emmenez qui vous voulez. Enfin quelqu'un de pas trop casse pied si possible. »

« Bah alors c'est mal barré pour toi Stiles. » le charia Boyd.

« De toutes façons, je ne fais pas parti de votre meute. Donc, ce soir, pour moi, c'est plateau télé … » lui répondit Stiles en commençant à partir.

« Tut, tut, tut. » l'arrêta Érica, sous le regard de Derek « Tu fais peut être pas parti de la meute, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu ne vas pas venir avec nous au Bowling. Derek a dit _amenez qui vous voulez_, et bien moi, je t'invite toi. »

« Bon, puisque c'est réglé, on se dit qu'on se retrouve au Bowling pour 20h. » dit Derek pour mettre fin à la discussion.

À 20h précise, Stiles se gara sur le parking du Bowling et alla rejoindre Derek et Boyd qui été déjà arrivé. Scott arriva peu après lui, accompagné d'Allison, puis Érica les retrouva. Le dernier arrivé fut Isaac, qui avait choisit cette soirée informelle pour leur présenter son petit copain, Martin. Vu la tête que fit toute la meute à leur arrivée, peu d'entre eux s'imaginaient qu'Isaac puisse être homosexuel. Cependant, Martin fut accueillit chaleureusement et Isaac eut même droit à une petite réprimande de la part d'Érica pour leur avoir caché cette partie de lui-même.

La soirée se passa extrêmement bien pour toute la meute et Stiles se fit même la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek aussi proche de sa meute. Bien entendu, au vu de leurs facultés surhumaines, les loups excellaient dans le Bowling. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne se prenait vraiment au sérieux et quand l'un d'eux allait jouer, un autre membre de la meute essayait de le déconcentrer. Ainsi, on avait pu voir Érica chatouiller Boyd quand celui-ci essayait de tirer ou encore Scott se rapprocher de Martin quand venait le tour d'Isaac de jouer.

Le seul petit bémol de la soirée vint du fait que la meute avait tellement été soudé que les trois « accompagnateurs », comme aimait les appeler Allison, avaient quelque peu été mis de coté et Martin n'avait pas semblé apprécier cela vu la tête qu'il avait tiré toute la soirée.

Après cette soirée, Stiles reparti seul chez lui, pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des autres et alla se coucher, éreinter, directement après avoir dit bonne nuit à son père. À peine entré dans sa chambre, il remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte et qu'un étrange individu était allongé sur son lit.

« Tu sais, si mon père te voit là, tu risques de ne plus vivre très longtemps. » lui dit Stiles en allant fermer la fenêtre.

« T'inquiète pas, au pire, s'il me tire dessus, je guérirais. Et puis, tu me protégerais, non ? »

« Je sais pas ... » lui dit-il en allant le rejoindre « Je gagne quoi en te sauvant la vie ? »

« Un petit ami idéal ? » lui répondit Derek en souriant.

« Un petit ami idéal ? Ah oui, qui ? Tu me le présentes quand ? » lui demanda Stiles.

« Ah,ah, très drôle … Alors, comment c'est passé ta soirée ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Moi, ça va, j'ai l'habitude d'être avec vous, mais Martin a eu l'air de moins apprécier d'être laissé de coté toute la soirée. »

« Comment çà, laissé de coté ? »

« Tu sais bien, quand vous êtes ensemble, plus rien ne compte. On dirait que nous, les _non loups,_ n'existons plus … »

« C'est vrai !? J'avais pourtant pas l'impression de t'avoir laissé de coté. »

« C'est bon je te dis, tant que quand on est ensemble tu n'es qu'à moi ... »

« En parlant de ça, demain soir, tous les deux, on sort. » lui annonça Derek.

« Ah, c'est comme ça que tu m'annonces notre troisième rendez-vous, pas de genoux à terre, pas de grande annonce officielle ? » rigola Stiles.

« Si tu y tiens. » commença l'alpha « Mon très cher Stiles, futur homme de mes nuits, me ferais-tu l'honneur de sortir avec moi demain soir ? »

« Mais absolument, très cher. Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur. »

« Bon, vu que c'est réglé, je vais y aller » annonça Derek en commençant à se remettre debout.

« Non. » l'arrêta Stiles « Reste. C'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas encore eu nos trois rendez-vous que tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi. » continua-t'il.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda l'alpha « Ton père ne risque pas de venir voir si tu dors bien ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour mon père. La nuit, il ne vient pas vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans mon lit. » le rassura Stiles « Tu veux que je te prête un pyjama ? »

Derek se leva alors du lit, enleva son pantalon et ses chaussettes et lui dit « C'est bon, je suis prêt. Tu me prêteras un t-shirt demain matin. »

« Encore une question. Vas-tu réussir à retenir la bête ? » lui demanda Stiles en s'esclaffant.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrai poser cette question. » lui répondit l'alpha « Je ne suis pas un ado tourmenté par mes hormones moi ... »

En réponse, Stiles lui tira la langue et s'excusa avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Stiles vit que Derek l'attendait sagement sur son lit alors il alla le rejoindre. Après avoir lutter quelques secondes pour trouver un position confortable pour eux deux, Derek pris les commandes de la situation et positionna Stiles pour qu'il se place dos à lui, dans la position de la cuillère. Stiles, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un, n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

« Arrête de bouger ! » lui dit alors l'alpha, en mettant une de ses mains sur le ventre de son futur amant pour le calmer « Détend toi, essaye de t'endormir. Parce que si tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir et si tu te tortilles comme ça encore longtemps, la _bête ne_ va pas tarder à se réveiller … »

En se réveillant le lendemain, Stiles remarqua que Derek n'était plus tard. Il avait sans doute eu peur de se faire attraper par son père …

La journée de Stiles passa extrêmement vite, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'heure de son rendez-vous arriver. Pour ce rendez-vous, Stiles avait décidé de s'habiller plus cool que la première fois parce qu'il avait dit à son père qu'il passait la nuit chez Scott, qu'ils allaient se refaire la saison 3 de Scrubs, et cela aurait paru bizarre si son père l'avait vu partir sur son 31. Il mit donc un jean noir, un t-shirt gris, tout cela accompagné d'une veste, elle aussi, noire.

À 19h précise, Stiles fit la bise à son père, qui le laissa filer sans entrevoir l'entourloupe et Stiles, à peine sorti, s'engouffra dans la Camaro de Derek.

« Alors, tu m'emmènes où ? » lui demanda-t'il.

« C'est une surprise. » lui répondit l'alpha mystérieusement.

« Ok. Laisse moi deviner. Tu as fait dans le kitsch à mon avis, donc je vois bien un dîner au chandelle devant un coucher de soleil et après, tu as loué une chambre dans un hôtel avec un lit recouvert de pétale de rose. » lui dit Stiles en rigolant.

« Tu as tout faux mon cher. Pas la peine de chercher, tu ne trouveras pas. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr que toi, je suis plutôt perspicace tu sais. À mon avis, tu m' … »

« Stiles … » le coupa Derek

« Bon d'accord, je me tais. »

Après quelques minutes de conduite, Derek repris la parole et annonça « Bon, on est bientôt arrivé, donc je vais te dire où je t'emmène. Vu que tu es fan de Lacrosse, ce soir, j'ai décidé de t'emmener voir un véritable match de Lacrosse. »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Oui, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un pas loin d'ici ce soir, donc j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. T'es content ? »

« Non mais tu plaisante ? C'est super ! »

Arrivé au stade, le couple trouva rapidement leur place et le match commença peu de temps après. Le match était super et Stiles était vraiment captivé par la compétition qu'il avait devant les yeux. Cependant, le match fut interrompu car la pluie se mit à tomber et tout le public se retrouva bien vite trempé. Derek et Stiles se pressèrent pour retourner dans la Camaro et l'alpha averti alors son copain « Fout pas de l'eau partout, sinon, fait gaffe à ton cul … »

« C'est une promesse ? » lui demanda alors Stiles, qui fut pris d'un énorme fou rire après le regard que lui lança Derek.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux débarquèrent dans la _cave_ de l'alpha pour se changer avant de repartir manger à l'extérieur. « Allez. » rigola Stiles « C'est qu'une voiture, déstresse … Et je te signal que toi aussi tu étais trempé quand tu es entré dans ta voiture. » Sur ces mots, Stiles se mit à se déshabiller car il commençait vraiment à avoir froid dans ses vêtements mouillés. En se retournant pour demander à Derek de lui prêter des vêtements secs, il ne vit qu'une lueur dans ses yeux. Les yeux de l'alpha prenait une teinte rougeâtre, ce que Stiles trouvait à la fois très sauvage et très sexy.

Derek s'approcha alors de lui et avant que Stiles n'ai pu dire un mot, l'alpha écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles entrouvrit alors ses lèvres pour que Derek puisse plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Derek, ayant laissé plus de marge à son coté animal, emmena Stiles près de son lit et le jeta dessus quand ils en furent à proximité. Avant que Stiles ne prenne totalement conscience de la situation, il était allongé sur le lit de l'alpha avec Derek agenouillé au-dessus de lui.

L'alpha lui dit alors « Je crois qu'on va écourter la soirée ... » et apres avoir reçu un signe affirmatif de la part de son futur amant, Derek se pencha en avant à la rencontre des lèvres de Stiles, tandis qu'il remua ses hanches, qui maintenait Stiles cloué au lit, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son futur amant et glissa ses mains sur le fessier de Derek pour d'avantage le rapprocher de lui. Dans le même temps, Stiles souleva sa tête, cherchant désespérément à accentuer leurs baisers.

Derek était pratiquement allongé sur Stiles, abaissant ses hanches sur un rythme effréné qui faisait se cambrer Stiles tout aussi fortement qu'il devait se mordre les lèvres pour que ses sourds gémissements ne deviennent pas des cris. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus enragés et lorsque Derek sentit les hanches de Stiles s'agiter plus fortement sous lui, l'alpha se redressa, gardant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait ses hanches éloignées de celles de Stiles. Au regard de mécontentement que lui lança alors Stiles, l'alpha lui répondit « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous avons eu un _moment intime_, je n'ai pas oublié comment tu m'avais laissé … La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid très cher. » finit-il avant de se relever complètement du lit.

Cependant, Stiles ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et dans un élan de fougue, il s'élança sur Derek, les faisant tous deux tomber à terre. « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » lui demanda Stiles « Très bien. » continua-t'il en se pressant contre l'érection de l'alpha et en lui arrachant sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons de celle-ci dans tous les coins de la pièce. Stiles posa alors de brûlants baisers le long de la gorge de l'alpha, puis redessina, de sa langue, le torse puis le ventre musclé de Derek.

L'alpha, quant à lui, plongea sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, voulant, toujours plus, le rapprocher de son corps. Puis, il se cambra alors soudainement quand il sentit Stiles mordiller l'un de ses tétons puis descendre faire le tour de son nombril avec l'aide de sa langue.

Alors que Stiles enfonça sa langue profondément dans le nombril de l'alpha tout en caressant ses flans, mimant la suite des événements, Derek ne put retenir ses gémissements, qui se firent de plus en plus bruyants.

Le corps de l'alpha tressaillit de plus belle lorsque Stiles fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer avec agilité, libérant son érection qui était de plus en plus douloureuse, et que sa bouche descendit pour l'avaler toute entière. Alors que Stiles le prit profondément dans sa gorge, Derek l'écarta vivement de lui, ne voulant pas que leur première fois se termine si vite.

Derek se remit alors debout et enjoint Stiles à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux sur leurs jambes, il captura ses lèvres avec force, dans un baiser plus sauvage que romantique. Puis, l'alpha plaqua Stiles sur le mur le plus proche et lorsque celui-ci voulut reprendre contenance en essayant de ne pas se soumettre trop vite à Derek, l'alpha glissa ses mains dans le caleçon de Stiles pour le lui ôter. Puis, l'alpha retourna Stiles, sans aucune douceur, contre le mur. Stiles céda alors en sentant ses sens s'embraser et il se cambra pour que son bassin parte à la rencontre de l'érection de son futur amant.

Derek, dont l'érection n'était que plus douloureuse suite aux frottements que lui infligeait Stiles, se força à abaisser son rythme cardiaque pour pouvoir rétracter ses griffes, qui étaient apparu suite aux attouchements de Stiles, pour correctement le préparer, sans le blesser.

De nouveau totalement humain, Derek fit s'appuyer Stiles sur ses avants-bras, pour que celui-ci ait une position plus confortable. Puis, après avoir lubrifié ses doigts, ils les fient tout d'abord effleurer, puis caresser l'anneau de chair de Stiles.

Suite à une série de brefs halètements, Derek fit glisser un de ses doigts en Stiles, lui laissant ensuite le temps de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'alpha commença une série de va et viens, puis ajouta un second doigts.

Alors qu'il était concentré dans sa tâche, en ne voulait pas blesser Stiles, Derek fut quelque peu surprit en l'entendant gémir : « Oh mon dieu Derek, c'est bon, je crois que je suis assez préparé comme ça. Si tu ne me prends pas dans la seconde, je te jure que tu vas t'en souvenir. »

L'alpha retira alors ses doigts et glissa ses mains entre les cuisses de Stiles pour le forcer à les écarter d'avantage avant de s'introduire totalement en lui en une seule poussée. Puis, après avoir laisser quelques secondes à Stiles pour s'habituer et après l'avoir sentit bouger, Derek amorça de violent coup de boutoir et ne tarda pas à trouver la prostate de son amant, qui n'était alors plus que gémissement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Derek se retira complètement et retourna Stiles face à lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, sans aucune tendresse. Il prit Stiles dans les bras et celui-ci passa ses jambes de part et d'autres de la taille du loup. Derek s'aida alors du mur comme soutient, et alors que les jambes de Stiles avait légèrement glissé sur ses cuisses, il le pénétra du mouvement brusque, s'enfouissant tout entier dans son amant.

L'alpha chercha alors le regard de Stiles et lui grogna d'un ton possessif « Tu es à moi ! », puis il se pencha légèrement en avant et mordilla la clavicule de son amant, le marquant comme sien.

Stiles, qui avait totalement perdu pied, repris quelque peu conscience en entendant ces quelques mots et comme revigorer il réussit à prendre appui sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir se soulever et retomber violemment sur le sexe dur de son amant. Derek glissa alors sa main entre leurs deux corps et commença à caresser Stiles sans douceur puis il reprit ses coups de reins qui se firent plus rageurs. Alors que Stiles ne cessait de répété une litanie de « À toi … », cette double stimulation eut bien vite raison de lui et celui ci se déversa entre leurs corps, contractant, sans le faire exprès, les muscles de son anus, emmenant Derek à l'extase.

À bout de force, le couple se traîna jusqu'au lit de l'alpha. Stiles se blottit dans les puissants bras de Derek et tous deux se laissèrent emporter dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, la meute arriva pour leur entraînement à l'heure habituelle et à peine eurent-ils franchi la porte d'entrer, ils surent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal. Car, bien que sentir l'odeur de Derek soit normale, le fait que celui-ci ne soit pas déjà entrain de les attendre leur paru bizarre. Cependant, sentant l'odeur encore fraîche de Stiles, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'émission de cette odeur et ils assistèrent à un spectacle qu'aucun d'eux ne suspectait. Stiles et Derek était nu dans le lit de ce dernier, recouvert par un simple drap qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Stiles était à moitié monté sur Derek et leurs jambes étaient entremêlés. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le meute se dit que la nuit n'avait pas dû être de tout repos au vue des marques qui recouvrait le corps de Stiles; bleu, morsure et griffes semblait avoir prit possession de son corps, ou tout du moins de la partie qui n'était pas caché par le drap.

La meute décida alors d'attendre les deux protagonistes dans la pièce d'à coté pour avoir des explications, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller leur alpha et que celui ci les surprenne entrain de les observer.

En se réveillant, Derek se dit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et lorsqu'il sentit sa meute dans la pièce d'à coté, il sut de suite que leur petit secret n'en été dorénavant plus un et qu'ils allaient devoir s'expliquer. Cependant, avant d'aller affronter sa meute, il devait réveiller un Stiles qui semblait encore profondément endormi. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté et embrassa tout simplement Stiles. Puis, il se redressa sur ses coudes et lui murmura à l'oreille « Bonjour mon amour » et cela sembla fonctionner puisque Stiles ouvrit les yeux et lui répondit encore un peu dans les vapes « Salut, toi » avant de réclamer un autre baiser. L'alpha céda mais recula rapidement se souvenant que sa meute les attendait dans la pièce d'à coté. Il expliqua alors la situation à Stiles, qui le prit mieux qu'il ne le pensait car celui ci se leva alors, d'un pas conquérant, pour aller les affronter.

« Tu devrais t'habiller d'abord. Non ? » l'arrêta Derek, il le prit ensuite par les épaules et lui demanda « Ça va toi ? Pas trop mal ? »

« Non pourquoi ? » lui répondit Stiles « Je me sens super bien »

« Tu es sûr ? » lui demanda l'alpha avant de le placer devant un miroir pour qu'il contemple l'étendu des dégâts.

Après avoir observer quelques secondes son reflet, Stiles se retourna vers Derek, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui dit : « Cette nuit était magnifique, tu avais raison, je penses que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. » Il ajouta après lui avoir donné un autre baiser, « Allez viens, ta meute doit nous attendre. »

Après s'être habiller, le couple se présenta devant la meute. Ils s'étaient préparés à recevoir les foudre des loups à peine entrer dans la pièce, cependant la meute resta très silencieuse à leur arrivé. Après qu'ils se soient installés, Érica prit la parole pour le reste du groupe : « La seule question qu'on voudrait vraiment vous poser c'est pourquoi vous nous l'avez caché ? Pourquoi, ne pas tout simplement nous avoir dit que vous étiez en couple ? Je ne sais pas, Scott nous a présenté Allison officiellement, même Isaac nous a avoué son homosexualité et nous à présenté son copain ... »

« C'est simple, on ne vous a rien dit parce que tout est allez très vite, seul mon père est au courant … » lui répondit Stiles

« Et surtout » commença Derek, en prenant sur lui pour se dévoiler « On ne voulait pas brusquer les choses … »

« Moi, j'ai qu'une chose à savoir. » dit alors Scott « Tu es heureux Stiles ? Je veux dire, vraiment heureux ? »

« Oui mec, je suis vraiment heureux, t'inquiète pas. Derek est vraiment attentif, indulgent avec moi. T'en connais des mecs qui m'écouterais déblatérer cent sept ans sur des sujets sans aucune importance ? »

« Et puis, tu peux le dire. » ajouta Isaac « C'est vraiment un bon coup, parce que vu les marques sur son corps … »

« Pardon ? » le coupa l'alpha « Les marques sur son corps ? Vous êtes entrés dans ma chambre ? Vous avez vu Stiles dans le plus simple appareil ?! » commença alors à grogner Derek, dont le loup en lui voulait marquer son territoire.

Cette déclaration fut suivi par un moment de flottement, le temps pour Derek de reprendre son calme puis il annonça « Bon, puisque l'affaire est close, j'ai décidé d'incorporer Stiles à vos entraînements, il … »

« Non » s'écria alors Scott, remettant en cause une décision de son alpha « Non mais ça va pas, tu as vu comment il est ? Il ne tiendrait pas trois secondes face à l'un d'entre nous. Il ne sait pas se battre, il n'est pas assez compétant. Tu ne peux pas l'incorporer à nos entraînement. »

Derek vu de suite que Stiles était blessé par les propos de son meilleur ami et pour le soutenir il proposa alors à Scott « Très bien alors » commença-t'il « Je te propose quelque chose, un petit combat entre toi et Stiles. Si Stiles arrive à tenir, je l'incorpore aux entraînements sinon, je suivrais ta décision et Stiles ne sera pas incorporé. On est d'accord ? » lui demanda-t'il. Scott répondit par l'affirmative et il alla se placer au centre de la pièce, attendant que Stiles se place en face de lui.

Stiles quand à lui alla récupérer son bâton rétractable et alla se placer en face de Scott, sous les yeux de la meute, et surtout sous ceux de Derek qui n'avait aucun doute que son amant réussirait à mettre Scott à terre.

Stiles, vexé par les mots de son ami, fut vite exaspéré car Scott ne mettait aucune force dans ses attaques. Il réussit à parer les quelques tentatives de son ami avec aisance et en reproduisant un enchaînement que lui avait appris Derek, il réussit à mettre assez facilement Scott à terre.

Derek s'avança alors vers eux et en pencha sur Scott, il lui dit « Une des premières règles du combat au corps à corps : ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire. »


	5. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut à tous, je préviens tout de suite, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir continué ma fic ... Cette année j'ai fait ma deuxième année de fac, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et i faut bien l'avouer, quand j'en avais, je ne me consacrais pas totalement à ma fic.

Voilà, trêve de bavardages, si je vous écrit ce mot, c'est pour savoir si vous avez envie que je finisses cette vue (vue que je ne l'ai pas touché depuis presque un an) ou si vous préférez que j'en commence une nouvelle ?


End file.
